


Lovesick (but Regular Sick Too)

by kyoshis_biggest_fan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Whump, kyoshi serves rangi for a change, sick comfort, they really are just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshis_biggest_fan/pseuds/kyoshis_biggest_fan
Summary: Kyoshi’s beloved Firebending companion, now chilled out from a bad cold, must allow the Avatar to serve her for once so that she may be nursed back to health.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Lovesick (but Regular Sick Too)

The land that the Avatar had ripped off from the peninsula had become quite… quaint. She and her beloved Firebender struck up a pleasant life in relative seclusion together. This random ailment that Rangi picked up didn’t take away from the pleasure, not at all. In fact, it reminded Kyoshi of her earlier days as a servant. The easier days. 

These days were even easier.

Rangi sneezed. Kyoshi smirked at the sight of weak flame jets shooting from the sickened Firebender’s nostrils, and as she set a warm bowl of soup in Rangi’s lap, she looked at her with loving pity. Kyoshi drew a large, soft hand to the other girl’s forehead, feeling for fever, but only finding relief in the lack of it. 

“Eat.” Kyoshi knelt down by Rangi, tracing her fingers along her arm, a gentle, physical plea for her to put something in her belly. “You’ll feel better afterwards. Then I won’t bother you anymore.”

Rangi propped herself up in the bed in which she laid, steadying the bowl with one hand and guiding a full spoon to her face with the other. She paused, inspected the soup, then met Kyoshi’s gaze. “Fish,” she complained, and she carefully set the spoon back in the bowl. 

“Rangi, I made it for you. So you would feel better. It’s spicy,” Kyoshi sang, hoping this would get her lover to eat.

However, all Rangi could do was slump back down into her bed and pout. 

Kyoshi knew exactly how to deal with this. She stood again, making her way out of the bedroom, saying, “How disrespectful—dishonorable, may I add—for someone to deny a fresh meal made to put them back into health. A meal made by the Avatar, no less!”

And then she heard it: the spoon clinking against the bowl. Kyoshi grinned as she continued to leave the bedroom. As a reward for Rangi deciding to eat, Kyoshi had a dessert prepared for her—Earth Kingdom sugar cookies. She whistled tunelessly while she brought the treats back, and clicked her tongue upon finding Rangi fast asleep in bed with an empty bowl on her tummy. Kyoshi swiftly swapped the bowl for the tray of cookies, planted a kiss atop Rangi’s head, and put away the dish. 

The sky outside slowly grew inky as time passed. Kyoshi’s day was snatched up by Rangi’s sudden illness and her duty to care for her. Typically, they would have spent a day like this handling household chores, but as half the team had been snuffed out, half the work, or less, was completed. But as long as Rangi was made comfortable at her hands, Kyoshi didn’t mind. Chores could be held off. Treating a beautiful woman’s bad cold couldn’t. 

Kyoshi stepped back into the bedroom after washing up, where she slipped on a plain linen gown to go to sleep. The bed dipped and groaned beneath Kyoshi’s added weight, and the sounds caused Rangi to stir. Kyoshi’s attention was brought to the tray on Rangi’s body, where all but one sugar cookie was left of the original dozen. Kyoshi plucked it up before it could fall while Rangi rolled to face her. The tray clattered on the ground but went ignored. A tray could not hold more importance than the moment being shared in the pretty, blue shades of moonlight that glistened on the women’s skin. 

“I left that one for you,” Rangi rasped, her voice choked up by congestion in the chest and phlegm caught in her throat. Having woken up just then did not help the quality of her speech. 

Kyoshi ate the cookie and playfully dusted her hands off over her companion. “Feeling better?” she asked, and was met with a deep kiss. 

“Much,” Rangi replied. 

Kyoshi was too woozy with her affections to be wary of catching Rangi’s cold. She was already lovesick anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> took a long hiatus from writing. used to do huge 30k stories on wattpad i would never finish bc of lack of motivation. hoping oneshots like these can help me get back into the groove of things! lemme know if you like it :)
> 
> -becca <3


End file.
